


DIXX

by 95liners



Series: text & chatting fics [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Multi, Other, another texting au, basically theyre all little shits, lowkey ships will be spread throughout bc im a hoe, rated teen for the language but if its unnecessary then ill change, taek is the only one besides manager hyung who uses punctuation and grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: a look into jellyfish ent's boygroup, vixx's, groupchat.





	1. what have we done

**Author's Note:**

> if there's anything triggerworthy in the chapter, it will be tagged here.
> 
> there shouldnt be but just in case.

**_“hakyeon” sent a message to “dixx” at 12:03am, monday_ **

_hakyeon: wake up~_

_hakyeon: come on, kids~_

_hakyeon: WAKE UP_

_wonshik: hyung pls its midnight_

_hongbin: yeah hyung we have a free day tmrw anyway_

_hakyeon: what r u talking abt_

_hakyeon: we have the birthday plan we were gonna plan_

_hakyeon: did u srsly forget that ffs_

_hongbin: …_

_wonshik: hYUNG_

_hyuk: birthday?_

_hakyeon: yeah we’re planning sanghyuks rmbr_

_hakyeon: ._

_hakyeon: WHO ADDED HIM_

_hongbin: it’s the gc dumbass_

_hakyeon: *dumbass Hyung_

_hyuk: oh that_

_hyuk: lmao i already knew abt that taek hyung told me_

_hongbin: .._

_wonshik: ohmy_

_hakyeon: vixx is suddenly a five membered group_

**_“taekwoon” sent a message to “dixx” at 3:21am, monday_ **

_taekwoon: Sanghyuk, stop lying. He stole my phone when I was in the shower._

**_“hongbin” sent a message to “dixx” at 8:45am, monday_ **

_hongbin: ok so_

_hongbin: im at the shops w jaehwan hyung_

_hongbin: and toxic just came on over the shop speakers_

_wonshik: ??_

_hongbin: THIS IS JAEHWAN HYUGN_

_jaehwan: YOU WILL NOT RESTRICT ME, LEE HONGBIN_

_hongbin: pls hyung ur so embarrassing_

_jaehwan: i know : )_

**_“hyuk” sent a message to “dixx” at 11:04am, monday_ **

_hyuk sent a picture_

_hyuk: please extricate me they fell asleep llike that_

_hongbin: rip hyukkie_

_wonshik: they look kinda peaceful lmao_

_hongbin: kim wonshik_

_hongbin: this is taek hyung n hakyeon hyung we’re talking abt_

_hongbin: they don’t know the meaning of peaceful_

_hyuk: jk hiOBSuro  sk  kbKLJSnfu_

_wonshik: wtf_

_hyuk: hHE HEEH S  AWYAKE_

_hyuk: TA SHE EJK HYU NG N I S WAWKAE_

_hyuk: Stop taking photos of me, Sanghyuk. - Taekwoon_

_hyuk: oh god  i w as so terriied he just suddenly opened his eyes after i took the photo_

_wonshik: this is amazing_

_hongbin: im screencapping_

_hongbin: its been ages since taek hyung did smthn like that_

_hyuk: tHATS A GOOD THING_

**_“hakyeon” sent a message to “dixx” at 6:19pm, monday_ **

_hakyeon: where r u all_

_hongbin: shik n i are back at the dorms_

_hyuk: im in the practice room w jaehwan hyung_

_hakyeon: has anyone seen taekwoon_

_hakyeon: is he dead in a ditch somewhere_

_taekwoon: I wish I was._

_hongbin: the telltale aroma of an emo 26 year old has returned_

_jaehwan: ur not even here_

_taekwoon: You’re next on my list._

**_“wonshik” sent a message to “dixx” at 8:37pm, monday_ **

_wonshik: has anyone seen my headphones_

_taekwoon: You left them in the music room._

_wonshik: Shit_

_hakyeon: watch ur language u brat_

_hongbin: uve said worse hyung_

_hyuk: we’ve heard u_

_hakyeon: ur all children_

_hongbin: shik n i are literally 3 years younger_

_hakyeon: u wound me_

_wonshik: sorry hyhung_

**_“manager hyung” sent a message to “hakyeon” at 11:57pm, monday_ **

_manager hyung: Tell Hyuk to turn his music off._

_manager hyung: I don’t want to hear Hongbin complaining tomorrow that he couldn’t fall asleep because of It G Ma._


	2. taekwoon wants out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's going on with hakyeon and taekwoon???
> 
> feat seokjin, manager hyung and sassybin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil plot ??? not really but lets go w it

**_“taekwoon” sent a message to “dixx” at 11:19pm, wednesday_ **

_taekwoon: Whoever is leaving their dirty clothes on my bed_

_taekwoon: Stop it._

_hyuk: ;)_

_jaehwan: whatve u been up to, taek hyung?_

_hongbin: ohmy god_

_hakyeon: kids, leave him alone_

_hyuk: …_

_jaehwan: HYUNG_

_jaehwan: HYUUNG UR THE ONE WHO GAVE  USUU THA T LAK HWHY ARETN U FOLWOOIN IT_

_hakyeon: use ur words honey_

_hongbin: ha lmao_

_taekwoon: Hakyeon._

_hakyeon: yeah woonie ?_

_taekwoon: Don’t call me that._

_taekwoon: And come get your stuff – I should’ve known it was yours when I saw all the rhinestones on the back._

_hakyeon: A STYLSITIC CDECISION JUNG TAEKWOON_

**_“wonshik” sent a message to “dixx” at 6:51am, thursday_ **

_wonshik: can we_

_wonshik: please change the gc name_

_hongbin: no_

_wonshik: Please_

_wonshik: one of the hyungs at the company picked up my phone bc it kept buzzing_

_wonshik: and all he saw was “dixx” on the screen_

_wonshik: I SHIT U NOT HE ASKED ME IF THE REASON I MAKE ALL THIS MONEY IS PARTLY FROM MY JOB AS A STRIPPER_

_hongbin: r u sure that’s not it_

_jaehwan: hes an amazing stripper_

_wonshik: hyung no_

_jaehwan: ;)_

_hongbin: ew_

_jaehwan: he has legs for DAYS_

_wonshik: HYUNG_

_hyuk: what_

_hyuk: my virgin eyes_

_hyuk: i am a baby i need hakyeon hyung cuddles and milk_

_hakyeon: i don’t play w demons boy_

**_“hakyeon” sent a message to “dixx” at 10:41am, thursday_ **

_hakyeon: hongbin_

_hakyeon: wheres hongbin_

_wonshik: idk hyung_

_hakyeon: lee hongbin get ur ass outside we’re leaving soon_

_hongbin: don’t get ur balls in a knot hyung i was getting dressed_

_hakyeon: boi_

_jaehwan: oh snap_

_hyuk: hyungs pls_

_hakyeon: if u were here rn hongbin id neck slice but bc ur not here rn_

_hakyeon sent a video_

_hongbin: the sentiment is real_

**_“taekwoon” sent a message to “manager hyung” at 10:44am, thursday_ **

_taekwoon: I want to leave VIXX, hyung._

_manager hyung: This is the fourth time this month. No._

**_“jaehwan” sent a message to “dixx” at 12:32pm, thursday_ **

_jaehwan sent a photo_

_hyuk: stop sending us photos w seokjin hyung_

_wonshik: stop showing off ur social life_

_hakyeon: is that seokjin i haven’t seen him in ages_

_hongbin: his hair looks nice_

_wonshik: u always say that_

_hongbin: that’s bc his hair always looks good_

_jaehwan sent a photo_

_hongbin: did seokjin hyung take ur phone_

_jaehwan: Hello!_

_jaehwan: It’s Seokjin! : DDDD_

_hakyeon: hi seokjin! we should meet up again its been ages_

_hyuk: hey hyung hows the other hyungs_

_jaehwan: Good!_

_jaehwan: I gotta go, Jaehwan’s coming bakc0sf00_

_jaehwan: that’s right BITCH_

_jaehwan: only one jaehwan n thatrs ME_

_hongbin: no one was trying to imitate u hyung_

**_“taekwoon” sent a message to “dixx” at 7:53pm, thursday_ **

_taekwoon: Wonshik_

_taekwoon: Jaehwan_

_taekwoon: Hakyeon_

_taekwoon: Hongbin_

_taekwoon: Hyuk_

_taekwoon: … Sanghyuk_

_hyuk: whats the matter hyung_

_hongbin: hyung ???_

_wonshik: taek hyung what r u doing_

_jaehwan: hyunggggggg whyyyyy_

_hakyeon: do this in ur notes  woonie not in the gc_

_taekwoon: I told you, Hakyeon_

_hakyeon: wtvr ill give it to u later_

_taekwoon sent a sticker – [smiling_cat]_

_hongbin: oh god_

_jaehwan: im logging out_

_hyuk: ok but_

_hyuk: what r u two talking abt_

_taekwoon: None of your business_

_hakyeon: don’t worry hyukkieeeee_

_hakyeon sent a sticker – [grinning]_

**_“hyuk” created the group “operation cockblock”_ **

_hyuk added wonshik, hongbin and jaehwan_

_hyuk: so_

_hyuk: operation cockblock taekwoon hyung and hakyeon hyung_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> target me on twitter at @neocultureteens i hate clowns and i will cry w u
> 
> also if ur wondering what taek was doing in the last part he n hakyeon were talking abt first letters of names n he was proving that there were only 2 members w h's beginning ( hongbin n hakyeon ) so now hakyeon owes him a backrub n like $10

**Author's Note:**

> FIGHT ME AT @neocultureteens
> 
> I WILL SQUARE UP FOR SOME CHIPS


End file.
